


The Prince and the Revolutionary | 王子与革命者

by La_Lumiere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Grantaire is a Prince, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Royalty in hiding in New York, hiding from Patron-Minette as terrorists, of a made-up European country, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lumiere/pseuds/La_Lumiere
Summary: “三个来自法国的大学生，正在纽约度过他们的间隔年（gap year）。”表面上，格朗泰尔、艾潘妮和热安只是普通人，但他们的真实身份可没这么简单。其实，他们是欧洲的皇室成员，正在躲避一群极度危险，想要杀掉他们的恐怖分子。当然，这是遇到一群亲密无间的社会积极分子、发现真实的自我以及陷入爱河的最佳时机。有的时候，假象可能变得比真相还真实，而真相却可能是很危险的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccidentalAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Prince and the Revolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538362) by [AccidentalAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger). 



> 这里笛兰，咸鱼一只，力求将译文做到“信，达，雅”，欢迎大神捉虫！我的贴吧ID是@笛兰smile，欢迎勾搭！Je vous aime xxx

“操！太棒了！我们成功了！”格朗泰尔欢呼道，把宾馆无数窗子中的一扇猛地推开。“欢迎来到纽约城！”  
艾潘妮吹了声口哨，在房间里旋转着，扯掉已经戴了八个小时的时髦太阳镜和围巾，把它们撇到地板上。热安“砰”地一声打开了那瓶他们在路上买的香槟。冰凉的液体溅到格朗泰尔的后脖子上，他惊叫一声，转身从沙发上抓起一个堆满花边的靠垫，扔向热安。它正好砸到了热安的头上，把他精心梳理的赤褐色头发弄得乱七八糟。  
热安把瓶子撂到一张华而不实的茶几上，威胁地扬了扬头。他缓慢地跪了下去，捡起靠垫，视线一刻也没有离开过格朗泰尔。他缓慢地站起身子，艾潘妮和格朗泰尔屏住了呼吸。他站直了身子，缓慢而沉稳地说道：  
“别告诉我，刚才是你砸了我。”  
格朗泰尔没说话。  
“这是回你的，混帐！”突然，热安举着靠垫向他猛扑了过来。  
格朗泰尔抓起另一个靠垫，挡住热安的攻势，一边大笑着一边反击对方。艾潘妮也抓了个靠垫，加入了这场混战，在格朗泰尔的后脑勺上好好砸了一下。那瓶香槟被遗忘在了茶几上——在一场孩子气的枕头大战中间，它显得奇怪而成人化。  
艾潘妮和热安用靠垫凶猛地袭击着格朗泰尔，使他反击无力。最后，在承受了几分钟的强烈攻势后，格朗泰尔戏剧化地歪倒在一边，把手里的靠垫一扔。  
“好啦，好啦，我投降！”他喊道。  
在最后打了几下后，艾潘妮和热安也丢下了靠垫，咯咯笑着倒在他旁边。三个人躺在干净的浅色地毯上，窃笑着。 他们已经沉醉在胜利与快乐之中。  
终于，格朗泰尔挣扎着坐了起来，越过地上的热安，伸手到茶几上够到了那瓶香槟。举起酒瓶，他用调侃地语气说道：“敬我们一杯，也敬纽约一杯。”他从瓶子里呷了一口，却被泡沫呛得咳嗽起来。艾潘妮从他手里抢过瓶子：“敬我们远在利兹科纳的家人，你懂的，那些根本不知道我们在这儿的家伙。”  
她也灌了一口酒，热安和格朗泰尔都乐了。她把瓶子又递给热安，后者举起了它，停顿了一秒，然后戏剧化地宣布道：“敬我们的自由精神。敬三剑客，以及我们在这梦幻之城里有限的时间。”  
艾潘妮和格朗泰尔鼓起了掌，热安从瓶子里喝了口酒，称颂道，“它尝起来像流星和美梦！”  
“我们要把杯子拿来吗？”艾潘妮问道。热安又喝了一口。  
“那样还有什么意思啊？”格朗泰尔反讥道，从热安手里抢过瓶子，后者正靠在舒适的沙发和他们扔下的靠垫上。  
“我喜欢这里。”他抿了抿嘴唇，说道，看着头顶上的天花板。“很遗憾，在我们被父母又踢又喊地拽回去之前，我们只有几天时间。但是想想我们能在纽约看到什么，我就觉得值了。”  
“别激动，我们现在还什么都没看呢。”格朗泰尔告诉他，把瓶子递给艾潘妮，在他的好友身边躺下。  
“是啊，说起观光——我们可没多少时间——我们应该计划好要去哪儿！”艾潘妮在格朗泰尔和热安头顶上危险地挥舞着那瓶香槟，大声说道。地下躺着的两个人咯咯笑着躲开了，几滴液体落到他们身上，他们没有被香槟灌醉，却沉醉在了喜悦之中。  
“大都会艺术博物馆是我的首选！”格朗泰尔说道，热安也表示同意。  
“是啊，但你会在那儿花上好几个小时。咱们先去看其它几个有名的景点吧。”艾潘妮反驳道，格朗泰尔在她腿上拍了一下。  
“我是国王，你要听从我的命令，我说的是博物馆。”  
“你不是国王。”艾潘妮吐了吐舌头，对他说道。  
“现在还不是，但我比你靠前！”  
“孩子们，孩子们！”热安插嘴道。“我也同意艾潘妮的观点，先去主要的地方，然后你可以去博……”  
他被一阵电话铃声打断了。格朗泰尔猛地坐了起来，三个人面面相觑。  
“妈的。”艾潘妮骂道。房间里突然安静下来。  
“要接吗？”格朗泰尔问道，把铃声大作的手机从口袋里拽出来。  
“别接！”艾潘妮小声喊道。“接！”与此同时，热安喊道。  
格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，按下了接听键，把手机举到耳旁。随着“喀哒”一声，电话接通了，听筒里传来了皇家卫队长沙威焦急的声音：  
“格朗泰尔，你到底在什么鬼地方？”  
“开免提！”热安耳语道，用胳膊肘顶了他一下，格朗泰尔照做了。沙威的声音在空旷的房间里显得更加响亮和急迫。  
“格朗泰尔，你在哪里？”  
“说来话长。”格朗泰尔用调侃的语气说道。“但我可以告诉你，你将面临一场……'皇室混乱'。”  
艾潘妮强忍着笑，朝他扔了个靠垫。电话里传来沙威恼怒而担忧的叹气声，他以一种绝望的语气继续说道：  
“别开玩笑了，这很严重。不管你在哪儿，你现在安全吗？让·勃鲁维尔和艾潘妮·德纳第跟你在一起吗？”  
格朗泰尔转了转眼珠，故意缓慢地讲着电话：“我当然安全啦！而且，我当然跟热安和潘妮在一起呢！我还能跟谁在一起啊？现在，我肯定你已经准备了一通长篇大论，说我们有多么多么缺乏责任心，抛下了'万分重要'的皇室义务（royal duties），就这么消失了，其他人又怎么怎么担心；但实话告诉你，我们谁都他妈的不在乎。如果你没别的话要说，我就挂电话了，然后跟热安和坡妮享受我们远离卡洛拉（译者注：虚构城市，为利兹科纳的首都）和父母的短暂假期。一周左右见！”  
格朗泰尔的手指伸向了挂断键，但沙威打断了他。  
“不是这样的。”他用一种难以置信的语气说道。格朗泰尔停下了动作。  
“是怎么样的？”他小心翼翼地问道。打格朗泰尔记事起，沙威就没这么跟他说过话——他的语气里并没有愤怒，而是充满了担忧，还有一些悲伤的味道。是这种语气让他放弃了挂断电话，尽管热安和艾潘妮疯狂地朝他打着手势，让他赶紧挂。  
“格朗泰尔——还有让·勃鲁维尔，如果他能听见的话。”沙威疲惫地叹了口气，说道。“我感到万分悲痛，但我必须告诉你们，你们的父母去世了。”  
这三个身处纽约的少年惊骇地盯着格朗泰尔握着的手机，只希望他们刚才听错了。  
“什么？”格朗泰尔哽咽着问道，他的双手颤抖着。热安面无血色，苍白的脸颊与艳色的头发形成了鲜明的对比。  
“一个叫猫老板的恐怖组织出现了，他们反对利兹科纳的皇室家族。作为国王，你父亲自然是他们的首要目标。大概两个小时之前，你父亲和姆内-布吕叶斯伯爵夫妇坐车去一场会议的路上，有颗炸弹爆炸了。你父亲和热安的父母当场遇害。”  
“不！不！”热安喊道，他的双手攥成拳头，难以相信这事实。格朗泰尔说不出话来，他震惊了。  
他从未和自己的父亲亲近过。利兹科纳的安德国王始终是一个刚强而疏远的存在，被政治与国家大事牵绊着，远离他那没有母亲的儿子。他并不是残忍，只是在儿子的成长中缺席。即使格朗泰尔长到十三岁，到了叛逆期时，国王也只是对他一如既往地体贴又严格，因为他弄出的无数“小意外”而训斥他，委婉地提醒他，总有一天他会继承王位。但格朗泰尔从未想过，这一天会来得如此之快。  
热安和他的父母也并不亲近（had not been much closer）。姆内-布吕叶斯伯爵夫妇是国王最主要的顾问，他们自然是和他坐一辆车出行的，他们总是和国王一起出现。这就是多年前，格朗泰尔能和热安成为好友的原因。格朗泰尔从记事的时候，就认识热安的父母。在他生活中始终存在的这三个人——尽管他们只是遥远的形象——突然的死亡让他一时间无法接受。  
“让，我感到很遗憾。”沙威平静地说道。“你可以想象到，当我们把王宫翻了个遍，也没找到你的时候，我们有多紧张。我们本来认为猫老板把你们三个绑架了，但他们刚刚发布了声明，说他们会不惜一切代价杀死格朗泰尔。你们现在的情况极度危险，赶紧告诉我，你们在哪儿！”  
三个人沉默了一刻。格朗泰尔觉得自己无法呼吸了，他的喉咙紧缩着，但与此同时，有什么东西正在往上攀升，似乎要将他扼死。他想要叫喊，想要回应，想要说一些话，但周围没有空气。他沉没在自己情绪的海啸中，全身瘫痪着，不能动一下，不能挣扎。  
是艾潘妮回答了沙威的问话，她的声音颤抖着，小声说道：“我们在纽约。”  
几刻沉默后，沙威在电话另一头吼了起来。“你们在纽约？！”他难以置信地喊道。“你们的国家面临动乱，你们现在都有生命危险，而你们人在纽约？！”  
沙威的愤怒把还没回过神的热安拉回了现实。“我们不知道会这样！”他喊道，半是愤怒，半是悲哀。“这是个意外！我们不知道我们的父母会……会去世！我们怎么可能知道？”  
沙威沮丧地咕哝了一声。他也不得不承认，热安说得对。  
“我半小时之后有一场新闻发布会，处理现在的危机，它会解答你们大部分的问题。我会尽快再打给你，安排我们下一步的计划。实话告诉你，我现在真不知道怎么办。君主政体处于极度危险中，而王位的继承人是个十多岁的醉汉，还跑到美国去了！还嫌我们事不够多似的。我对你父亲感到万分遗憾——对让的父母也是。他们都是好人，但现在我也没有办法了。在我再来电话之前，别离开宾馆房间，也别让人知道你们是谁。”  
随着“喀哒”一声，通话结束了，手机从格朗泰尔颤抖的指间滑落，重重地摔在柔软的地毯上。他艰难地吐出一口气，无力地看着热安和艾潘妮。  
“混蛋。”艾潘妮嘟囔着，把身体贴近她的表兄和好友。她紧握着那瓶香槟，好像马上就要把它捏碎一般。她强压着自己心中的惊恐。当然，她知道她的父母还在他们蒙特卡尔的宅邸里，安然无恙。她并不在乎他们。而热安呢，尽管他和父母相处的时间并不多，却十分爱他们，而现在他们都去世了。热安沉默地盯着地毯上的一个斑点，好像已经停止了呼吸一般。  
“妈的。”艾潘妮颤抖着骂道，声音里带着哭腔。“妈的。”格朗泰尔想要说些什么，可他的声音不听使唤。热安抽泣了一声，艾潘妮抱住了他，将那瓶昂贵的香槟洒了一点在地毯上。格朗泰尔看着那几滴液体蔓延开来，听着热安颤抖的哭声和艾潘妮安慰他的耳语。在这种场合下，他也应该哭一哭，可他没有眼泪。他不想哭，只是感觉麻木。  
说实话，他现在什么都感觉不到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虚构城市，为利兹科纳的首都


	2. Chapter 2

三个人沉默地坐在液晶电视前的皮质沙发上。房间里豪华的配置已经提不起他们的兴趣，他们只是面无表情地盯着电视上播报的新闻——只有一家不知名的小电视台在转播利兹科纳新闻发布会的全程。在美国，没有人关注一个欧洲小国正在遭受的劫难。格朗泰尔的生活天翻地覆，而那些大型电视台却只肯抽出不到三分钟的时间来报导这起事件。他知道自己应该觉得愤怒，但他做不到。  
电视上的画面微微颤抖了几下，闪光灯的亮光在屏幕上一闪而过。最终，镜头定格在卡罗拉宫大门廊前的一张长桌上，桌前坐着五个穿着正装，面色凝重的人。自然而然地，格朗泰尔认出了他们中的每一个。自孩提时代起，这些人就是他生命中的一部分。  
皇家卫队长沙威坐在长桌的最右侧，穿着他的官员制服。他的左边是古板苛刻的吉诺曼将军。他对格朗泰尔、艾潘妮和热安的态度并不坏，但他们三个都很讨厌他傲慢的举止。关于他对待宫廷里女性工作人员的方式，外界也有很多，很多的传言。格朗泰尔依稀记得吉诺曼的外孙，那个男孩本来是和他外祖父住在一起的，但他却突然消失了。艾潘妮以前跟他走得很近，但格朗泰尔连他长什么样都不记得，更别说他的名字了。  
将军的左侧坐着利兹科纳的总警司，割风警长。他的年纪也不小，但却比吉诺曼好心多了，更像外交部长马白夫那一类人。他大部分时间都在各地出差，但当他见到格朗泰尔时，总是对他很和善，经常问他最近都看了什么书。马白夫和勒玛克总理一起工作，后者是一名长相美丽而作风严苛的女子，坐在长桌的最左侧。格朗泰尔知道，她和国王之间冲突不断，因为她在力图削弱利兹科纳君主的权力，而这正是他父亲强烈反对的。她一直在尽力改变格朗泰尔父亲立下的法律条框，没有时间去和一个不靠谱的年轻人交流。  
这个不靠谱的年轻人很快就要对整个国家负责了。  
格朗泰尔意识到，几个月之后，他就得作出足以影响自己一生的重要决定了。想到这里，他起了一身冷汗。他连一棵植物都照顾不好；要不是管家及时发现，他养的仙人掌就缺水死掉了。格朗泰尔怎么可能管理好一个国家呢？  
格朗泰尔是个粗犷的玩世不恭者，一个叛逆的年轻人——不是做国王的料子。他可不像他哥哥雷诺，后者在八岁的时候就显露出了强大的领导潜能。想到雷诺的过早离世，格朗泰尔的心里又痛了一下。这真讽刺：他父亲几个小时前刚刚去世，而他却在为一个死了多少年的人悲痛。对他来说，他父亲的死亡显得太不真实了，以至于感觉不到多少痛楚。  
格朗泰尔发现沙威开始讲话了。他把注意力集中到了电视屏幕上。  
“显然，对于利兹科纳来说，这是一场可怕的悲剧。但现在，我们的主要任务是保护其他皇室成员以及抓捕罪犯。我们目前掌握的有限线索表明，猫老板在宫廷内部安插了眼线，而且具有不可忽视的能力和物力。因此，主要的安全工作将由军队的特别部门承担。吉诺曼将军？”  
沙威面无表情地坐下了，吉诺曼站了起来，清了清嗓子：“谢谢您，卫队长。是的，军队将会具体到人，保护皇室成员的安全。我们希望严密的保护措施能够阻止，或者至少减缓猫老板的进一步行动，让我们有更多时间去解决眼前的问题。我们的军队将会与警方合作调查这个恐怖组织，以及保护他们可能的袭击目标。”  
下一个发言的是割风警长。“我们的首要目标是确定猫老板的动机，以便推测他们的下一个袭击对象。如果不清楚他们的动机，我们就只能处于被动状态。我们正在全力分析他们发出的第一条信息：恐怖事件的发起者正威胁王储的安全。”格朗泰尔打了个冷颤。“现在我们对此次袭击的意图还所知不多，但毕竟，距离他们的第一次袭击才过去了几个小时。我们相信，猫老板不久后就会发出更为详细的声明，给警方提供更多的分析材料。”  
他坐了下去，勒玛克总理站起身来，将她手里的稿子在桌上磕了一下。“尽管在过去，我的内阁和皇室家庭多有冲突，但在这悲伤的时刻，我可以保证，国会的每个成员都百分百地站在他们这边。”她宣布。人群中发出赞同的声音。格朗泰尔并不怎么喜欢她，以前他父亲经常连续几个小时地抱怨她。但他也承认，勒玛克懂得演讲的艺术。“在形势稳定之前，国会将暂时接管利兹科纳大部分的政务。尽管这与解决恐怖问题无关，但我们将会对抓捕猫老板的行动提供一切可能的帮助。作为一个政府部门，我们要对国民的安全负责，这其中也包括皇室成员，既然猫老板威胁了国民的安全，那他们就是我们的敌人。我们会尽全力找到他们，将他们绳之以法。谢谢大家。”  
她坐下了，沙威点了点头。“谢谢您，勒玛克总理。有什么问题想问吗？”他对面前的一群记者说道。随着一阵嘈杂的喊话声，几个话筒举了起来。“一个一个说！”沙威吼道。人群这才安静了下来。  
一名手持笔记本的女记者率先发问：“您认为猫老板会针对市民进行袭击吗？利兹科纳的广大人民是否也处于危险之中？”  
“我们不认为猫老板会袭击市民，但这也是一个不能忽略的事实，特别是杀害国王的爆炸波及到了两名市民，目前他们正在医院接受治疗。为了预防针对市民的袭击，军队会在人口密集的枢纽地区安排兵力，但在我们确认猫老板的动机之前，除了保护可能的袭击目标，我们能够采取的措施十分有限。”沙威回答道。女记者退回到人群中，在她的笔记本上迅速记录着。  
另一名记者举起话筒，问道：“这对旅游业意味着什么呢？”沙威示意马白夫部长起身回答：“不容置疑，我们将面对旅游业暂时的低谷期。就像沙威卫队长所说的那样，目前我们能够做出的行动十分有限。在恐怖组织的威胁消除之前，旅游业的低谷期将会继续下去。我们希望，目前的情况能够很快改善，让人们能够在利兹科纳体会到安全感。”  
马白夫坐下了。那记者咕哝了一声“谢谢”，便退回到了人群之中。另一名记者发问了，他问的问题让格朗泰尔浑身一惊：  
“尼古拉斯王子现在怎么样？”  
听到有人叫了他的名字，格朗泰尔愣了一秒。自从五岁起，他就一直被叫作格朗泰尔，而“王子殿下”这一称呼则从来不适用于他。所有人，哪怕是宫里的仆人和他父亲，都叫他格朗泰尔。“尼古拉斯”对于他来说，更像是一个陌生人的名字。  
沙威深吐出一口气，然后谨慎地回答道：“自然的，王子殿下在得知父亲的死讯后悲痛欲绝。”他缓慢地说道，斟酌着词句。“我们推测，他会是猫老板的下一个目标，所以在威胁解除之前，他将退出公众视野。但我可以肯定，他目前是安全的。”  
那记者看起来对沙威的回答并不满意，他继续追问道：“是的，但他什么时候会回到公众视野之中？他会成为下一任国王吗？我们对这个男孩几乎一无所知——自从13年前雷诺王子的去世，皇室家庭在公众面前就十分低调，我们知道的只有一些流传的丑闻——即将统治我们国家的是什么样的人？”  
沙威下巴上的胡碴儿都竖起来了，他严肃地告诉记者：“现在不是讨论尼古拉斯王子其人的时间。我们目前的头等大事是保证他的安全，作为王位的第一顺序继承人，他是猫老板最显著的目标。格朗——尼古拉斯现在还太年轻，关于他的继承问题，我们会另行讨论。有关当前的情形，我只能说这么多。”  
那记者嘟囔了几句，但也没再吱声。格朗泰尔突然站了起来，热安和艾潘妮担忧地看着他。  
“我得睡一会儿——我需要时间缓缓。”格朗泰尔沉重地说道。艾潘妮领会地点了点头，热安冲他虚弱地笑了笑。  
“如果你需要什么，就直说，好吗？”艾潘妮告诉他。她看起来有些担心，但并没有试图阻止他。格朗泰尔点了点头，转身离开了。  
格朗泰尔躺在床上，凉爽洁净的枕头贴在他胡子拉碴的脸上。他甩掉了鞋子，但并不想费力去换上睡衣，甚至懒得盖上被子。他太累了。他的身体似乎被抽干了，好像他自己才是那个死者，而并非他父亲。他沉默地盯着房间另一头的白墙，希望自己能哭出来。但他最终还是没有哭。  
相反，他渐渐睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *勒玛克总理(President Lemarque)是拉马克将军的性转


	3. Chapter 3

几个小时后，格朗泰尔被刺耳的手机铃声吵醒了。他猛地坐了起来，早些时候的记忆又涌进了他的脑海中。他呆呆地坐了一会儿，感觉泪水刺痛着眼睛。然后他反应过来，自己的手机还在响。他转过身去，看见它正躺在床对面的桌子上，离自己太远了。他的两腿直发软，不知道还能否支撑住这具躯壳。他蹒跚着下了床，柔软的羽绒被还缠在他腿上，差点没把他绊个跟头。抓起手机，他按下了接听键。  
“喂？”他无精打采地嘟囔道。  
“格朗泰尔。”沙威冷冷地说道。格朗泰尔疲惫地叹了口气。他实在太困了，不想去考虑那个自己将会继承的，高高在上的王位。  
“考虑到你当前的情况，我们作出了一个决定。”沙威用命令的语气告诉他，忽略格朗泰尔无奈的叹气声。“在猫老板被抓捕归案之前，你、让·勃鲁维尔和艾潘妮·德纳第将留在纽约。这是最安全的策略，他们应该伤害不了你们。”  
“应该？”格朗泰尔怀疑地说道。当然，沙威又一次忽略了他，继续说着：  
“你们在纽约的联系人是辛普林斯女士，我们在联合国的代表。我已经把你的电话号码给她了，所以她很快就会打过来，讨论你们的安全和身份问题。没有人会知道你们是谁。我们现在也不知道你们要在纽约待多长时间，但在我们进一步了解猫老板之前，把你们接回来实在太危险了。”  
“嗯，是的，好。这个猫老板事件还有什么进展吗？”格朗泰尔揉了揉自己蓬乱的头发，问道，黑色的发卷在他眼前晃荡。短暂的沉默后，沙威狠狠地说道：“现在没有。但我们希望这些恐怖……”  
“所以说，没有进展？”格朗泰尔打断了他。沙威又沉默了一会儿，然后小心地说道：“对，就是这样。”  
“我说，你不用把新闻里的话跟我复述一遍——把真相告诉我。几个月后，我可能就是你的国王了。”  
沙威哼了一声。“就算你回国了，你在二十一岁之前也当不了国王。在你有能力亲政之前，我会至少摄政两年。”  
“是的，我知道，但在名义上我还是国王。”格朗泰尔打了个哈欠。“告诉我未删减的真相，知道什么告诉我什么。你对我隐瞒的越多，我就越可能走进一个圈套里，然后悲惨地死掉。”格朗泰尔打了个冷颤，他意识到自己刚才说的是事实，而不是句玩笑话。他的性命真的处在危险之中，而他待在朋友身边，也使他们的性命受着同样的威胁……他不敢再想下去了，只能强迫自己暂时忽略这些可怕的事实。  
“好的。”沙威妥协了。“案情没有进一步发展，也没有更多线索。在猫老板发动下一次袭击或者向我们发送信息之前，我们什么办法也没有。我们不能为你父亲和让的父母举行正式的葬礼，因为它有可能成为恐怖袭击的目标，任何参加葬礼的显要人士都有危险。国王会在明天晚上下葬，葬礼只有几个人参加。艾潘妮的家人会来——毕竟，她母亲是你父亲同父异母的妹妹——依据皇室惯例，他们是该参加的。告诉艾潘妮，她的家人是安全的。我现在要走了，辛普林斯很快就会和你联系。她的守信是出了名的，尽管在政治上我不赞同她，但你可以信任她。再见，格朗泰尔。”  
沙威挂断了电话，听筒里传来嘀嘀的忙音。格朗泰尔恐惧地盯着手机。他有太多问题想要问，可那个高雅，官气十足的家伙根本不会给他答案。沙威好像忘记了自己在和未来的国王说话。格朗泰尔的肚子一阵难受，他意识到自己已经是无可否认的未来国王了。他本来就不想要这个头衔，何况他现在还那么年轻。而现在他的父亲去世了——不。  
格朗泰尔晃了晃头，将脑子里的思绪全都清了出去。他猛咽了口唾沫，将手机撂到桌子上，盯着桌边的镜子。他看起来比平时狼狈：胡茬子还没剃，黑眼圈也出来了。这跟他这张脸不相称，但说实话，他脸上就没有一样相称的东西。他的鼻梁骨已经断过太多次了，其中有三次是热安干的，而且他和艾潘妮曾经不止一次把格朗泰尔打成熊猫眼。不过平心而论，在这些年的武术课上，格朗泰尔打伤他们俩的次数也不少。  
他又朝镜中的自己疲惫地瞥了一眼，考虑着是否要将头发留长，既然他已经有自由去留了——这样能盖住他过宽的下巴和满是痘印的皮肤。艾潘妮曾经说过，他其实很有魅力，有一种充满野性的独特魅力，但格朗泰尔对此嗤之以鼻。在利兹科纳，没有谁会对他以貌取人，因为他是王子。但这里的人们会，在纽约没人知道他是谁，这让格朗泰尔心里一惊。  
当他还在打量着镜中的自己时，一旁的手机又响了起来。他迅速按下了接听键，瞥了一眼来电号码。一个不认识的号。肯定是辛普林斯了。他应了声“喂？”，谨慎地没有说出自己的名字。  
“陛下？这里是联合国代表辛普林斯，沙威队长把您的手机号给我了。”  
格朗泰尔松了口气，说道，“叫我格朗泰尔——别管我叫“陛下”。对，他告诉我您会联系我。”  
“好的，格朗泰尔。嗯……我觉得有些事最好是面对面谈——我们可以约好在公共场所见面，或者我可以去你们住的地方。第二种办法自然要快一些，但当然还要看您想怎么办。”  
“您可以到我这边来。我现在在皇家花园酒店的顶层，第一大街二十号。您肯定能找到。我在54号房间里，到时候按两下门铃，我会给您开门。”


	4. Chapter 4

十五分钟后，门铃响了两遍。坐在皮沙发上的艾潘妮、热安和格朗泰尔一下子紧张了起来，他们犹豫地面面相觑，都希望别人会先去开门。终于，热安站了起来，慢慢地走向门口，瞅了一下猫眼，然后慢慢地开了门。走廊里的说话声飘进房间。门外是一名身材矮小，穿着藏青色西服裙的女人。她浅棕色的头发被盘成发髻，手里拿着一个很大的公文包。  
她迅速穿过房间，坐在格朗泰尔和艾潘妮的对面，热安赶紧把门重新关好锁上，也坐回到沙发上。她沉重地皱了皱眉，将公文包放在茶几上。三个人沉默地望着她，艾潘妮紧张地摆弄着她的头发，热安用手指敲击着自己穿着睡裤的腿。辛普林斯女士审视着他们，她的目光严肃而慎重，但当她开口说话时，那声音却是和蔼友善的。格朗泰尔立刻明白了为什么沙威不喜欢她。  
“我对你们的家庭感到很遗憾，很遗憾。”她用流利的法语说道，语气中满是真诚。热安点了点头，而格朗泰尔依旧沉默着。辛普林斯继续说道：  
“遇到这种事情还能保持坚强，你们真的很棒，但这改变不了一个事实——猫老板正在威胁你们的安全。我可以派警卫员保护你们，但恐怕这么做会引起公众的注意，纽约的狗仔队就是一群恶魔，完全不尊重别人的隐私和安全。如果有利可图，他们能在几秒钟之内告诉全世界你们在哪儿。所以我们决定给你们一个假身份——我会给你们一个背景故事、身份证明、钱和一间公寓，让你们伪装成普通人生活。这些是我们今天早上和美国国家安全局（American Protection Services）商议的结果。你们觉得没问题吧？”  
三个人机械地点了点头，辛普林斯从公文包里拿出了三个文件夹，递给每个人一个。格朗泰尔接过它，看见文件夹上印着的名字：格朗·泰尔（Grant Ayre）。它看起来那么陌生，让他反感。这是一个谎言，他不想生活在谎言之中。  
“你们是三个学生，来自法国南部的尼斯。”辛普林斯告诉他们，格朗泰尔点了点头。从卡罗拉到尼斯的机程不到一个小时，所以两地的口音很相近，他们也没少去过那里。况且，利兹科纳的官方语言虽然是意大利语，但三个人的法语都很流利。这是一个可信的故事。  
“你们向大学请了一年的假，来美国过间隔年，顺便练习英语。”辛普林斯解释道。“我们把你们的年龄都增大了两岁，所以身份证上写的是21岁。为了保险，你们的生日也是假的。你们住的那条街道北边有一所大学，你们可以隐藏在那些年轻人中间。我们要给你们租的公寓很小，肯定不像你们习惯的那么豪华，但它很舒服——租金是你们的“父母”付的，他们都是很成功的生意伙伴。所有的细节都在文件夹里，我们尽量把它做得贴近现实，方便你们伪装。这里面还有几张信用卡，里面的钱足够你们用几个月，公寓的租金我们会给交。我很快就要走了，今天下午会有辆车把你们接到公寓。文件夹里有紧急联系方式，但请你们尽量别打电话，这些线路也有被猫老板监听的危险。只要你们别告诉别人真实身份，你们接下来就自由了。”  
“我们又不是傻子！”热安脱口而出。辛普林斯瞪了他一眼，然后告诉他们：“司机会在几个小时之后过来，等我们把房子的事情都安排好了，他会按三下门铃。别让任何人进房间——客房服务也不行。我会尽快记住你们的背景故事。很高兴遇见你们。”三个人沉默地坐着，有些不知所措；辛普林斯“咔嚓”一声合上她的公文包，离开了房间。  
“好吧，这太突然了。”艾潘妮叹了口气，抓起她的文件夹（上面写着“妮娜·容德雷特”），打开了它。热安和格朗泰尔也打开了自己的文件夹，开始看了起来。  
格朗·泰尔，1993年9月15日生于尼斯，并一直住在那里。他的父亲在法兰西皇家银行工作，妮娜和让的父亲*也在那里工作，所以他们两家都很有钱。他们从小就一起上学，进入大学后也一起合租公寓。格朗是欧洲语言专业的，让学创意写作，妮娜学历史；他们三个都有意向成为教师。“格朗”、“妮娜”和“让”都是非常无聊的人，于是格朗泰尔、艾潘妮和热安用接下来的几个小时在自己的“背景故事”里添加了不少令人羞耻（scandalous）的细节。  
妮娜找了一份脱衣舞女的兼职来赚外快，而格朗，或R（格朗泰尔这么叫他），时常光顾一些非法的地下搏击俱乐部。让喜欢自我医疗，并是NHU（尼斯嬉皮士联合协会**）的主要成员。他们都很质疑家庭的权威，并对自己的父母很失望。其实，他们是在偷了父亲的信用卡为妮娜的流产手术付帐，并掩盖了R和尼斯的顶尖芭蕾舞者闹出的绯闻之后，逃到美国来的，而不是来度过一个无聊的间隔年。他们来纽约是为了实现自己的梦想——创建一个百万美元级的情色网站（porn studio），尽管它还是八字没一撇儿。  
破坏官方文件带来的快感使这三个19岁的少年暂时忘记了他们所处情况的严峻性。三声门铃的响起把他们拉回到了现实。一名虎背熊腰的司机正在门外等候。  
.  
*原文为Nina and Jean's father，依照语意，在辛普林斯给他们的假身份中，艾潘妮和热安是亲姐弟/兄妹，他们的父亲是同一个人  
**原文为Nice Hippies United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为Nina and Jean's father，依照语意，在辛普林斯给他们的假身份中，艾潘妮和热安是亲姐弟/兄妹，他们的父亲是同一个人  
> **原文为Nice Hippies United


	5. Chapter 5

载他们去公寓楼的那辆汽车很大，是黑色的，看起来很正式。格朗泰尔靠在加了椅套的座椅上，挖苦地说道：“很微妙。我喜欢。”  
“是的，先生。”司机回答道，不带一丝语气。  
“我猜，他们没花钱让你来听我们的挖苦？”格朗泰尔挑了挑眉毛，问道。  
“没有，先生。”司机回答道，将车停在了一栋高大的砖楼前。他打开了车门，三个人马上下了车。当司机将行李箱和背包递给格朗泰尔时，他连一句“谢谢”都懒得说。  
这栋楼是最典型的红砖房，有着高高的窗子和通向附近小巷的消防楼梯（最适合非职业的小偷爬上去了）。格朗泰尔必须承认它很像一个垃圾场——总共有七层。  
格朗泰尔走进楼里，一个皱着眉头的男人正抱着胳膊站在那儿，手里晃荡着一串钥匙。  
“我不知道你们是谁，有人警告我不要问问题，但看上去你们挺有钱的。”他对三个人厉声说道，他们正紧张，不知所措地盯着他。  
“我是史密森先生，你们的房东。这儿的规矩很简单：别闹太大动静，月底交房租，把房间弄得干净点儿。我一个月左右会来检查一次，确保房间还是干净的。你们很幸运，我这房子一般不租给上大学的孩子。你们住在顶楼，左手边第二个房间。里面挺大的，有一个露台和三间卧室——今天早上来的那些人往里面搬了家具。别把房间弄太脏了，不准养宠物，不准在里面吸毒，不准办太吵的聚会。好自为之吧，别干太出格的事儿。电梯今天是好使的，你们可以坐它上去。”  
他把钥匙塞到热安手里，快步走出了大门，留下他们三个站在那里。格朗泰尔叹了口气，拖着行李箱走到电梯门前，按了那个快要坏掉的按钮。热安有些尴尬地走到他的旁边。  
“他刚才说电梯今天好使——是不是指它不是总好使的？”他问道。  
艾潘妮拖着她简约款的黑色行李箱走到格朗泰尔的另一边。“我觉得是这样。”她皱着眉头说。  
“什么？那我们就得天天爬楼梯了？这可是七层楼啊！”热安惊呼道。格朗泰尔苦笑了一下。  
“就当这是运动好了。而且，我们大概不会经常出去。我们正在躲藏中，我不觉得有什么出门的必要。”艾潘妮冷冷地说道。  
“不对！我们仍然在纽约——不管发生了什么。一切都变了，但我还是我。我还想去游览这座不夜城。”热安反驳道。这时，电梯门嘎吱嘎吱地打开了。热安和格朗泰尔走了进去，但艾潘妮停在了外面。  
“你觉得它还能装下我吗？”她小心翼翼地问道。“这东西看起来不太安全。”  
如果在平时，格朗泰尔会赞同她；但现在，他光是想到这些事儿就觉得心力交瘁。  
“进来吧，进来吧。”他说道。艾潘妮照做了。热安按下了七层的按钮，当电梯开始吱呀作响地上升时，他打了个寒战。  
当电梯顺利上升到顶楼时，他们三个都松了口气。两扇门有些不正常地分开了，门外是纯白色的墙壁、脏兮兮的地毯和一盏昏暗的吊灯。走廊里没有窗户，只有三扇看起来很廉价的铁门。他们慢慢地走到了左手边第二扇门前，格朗泰尔小心翼翼地将钥匙滑入了锁孔内。  
走廊里昏暗到死个人都不会被发现，而公寓里的采光却很好。它的墙壁是雪白干净的，只除了其中一面还没有抹上灰泥，裸露着红砖。餐厅和客厅是连着的，已经摆上了朴素的木质桌椅、棕色的皮沙发和靠背椅、咖啡机以及一台看上去还不错的电视。总体来看，这地方还不坏，就是有点拥挤。有一扇门通往像是厨房的地方，还有一个摆放着书架的过道，尽头是一扇窗户和四扇门。这里与格朗泰尔、艾潘妮和热安习惯的那个世界截然不同，但至少它是温暖整洁的，而且最重要的是：安全。  
三个人把箱子拖进了屋里，好奇地打量着一切。热安看见客厅窗外那个不太稳当，但面积不小的露台后，欣喜地尖叫了一声。这本来是个防火通道，但从热安那狂喜的眼神中，格朗泰尔猜到他会花很多时间待在那上面，抽烟和读一些矫揉造作的诗歌。他为朋友的喜悦感到高兴，在他一向空虚的内心中，这是一种不常有的情感。  
“我们最好确定一下谁住哪个房间。”艾潘妮瞥了眼厨房，皱了皱鼻子，说道。格朗泰尔突然开始觉得失落而绝望，就像一块石头沉在他胸口，他愈发感觉到疲倦、压抑。他迫切地想要喝酒，让自己少麻木一些。上帝啊，如果他有点儿酒喝，他也许还能挤出一个微笑来呢。  
“你们决定吧，到时候把我的箱子扔到你们挑剩的那屋去。我需要出去喝醉一场。”他疲倦地说道。  
“不行，你才十九岁，不够这儿的法定饮酒年龄。”艾潘妮抗议道。但格朗泰尔已经抽出他的文件夹，朝他们两个亮出了自己的假身份证。  
“其实我已经二十一岁了，至少这上面是这么说的。不用等着给我开门，我会带钥匙。我估计会回来得很晚。我手机是开着的，你们不用担心。我就是想把这些狗日的事儿都忘掉一会儿，要么打一架，要么跟谁上个床。别试着阻止我。”他讽刺地哼了一声，转身走出了公寓。  
房门在他背后“砰”地一声关闭。两个小时之后，他真的跟人打起来了。


	6. Chapter 6

格朗泰尔喝醉了，而一个吵闹、无礼、蛮横的家伙惹恼了他。于是他打了那家伙一拳。然后，那家伙的朋友们来了，把格朗泰尔拽到了酒馆后面一条脏乱不堪的小巷子里。格朗泰尔与他们对抗了一段时间——多亏了那十三年的武术训练。但那些家伙的个头都比他大，而且他们有五个人。况且，他们可没有喝醉。  
格朗泰尔成功放倒了一个人，将他失去了知觉的身体踢到一边，这更激怒了其他四个人，他们开始用手里的酒瓶子当作武器。其中一个瓶子已经被敲碎了，并划破了格朗泰尔的上臂——他只穿了一件T恤和紧身牛仔裤。  
不久后，格朗泰尔开始寡不敌众了，拳脚和酒瓶接连不断地落在他的身上。这时，另外两个人叫喊着出现了：一个身材高大，健壮，布满肌肉，另一个比同伴矮小一些，但个头还是比格朗泰尔大。他们加入了搏斗，一边挥拳打着对手，一边用身体保护着格朗泰尔。从这两个人的拳脚功夫来看，他们是受过专业训练的，而且很清醒。  
终于，对手们意识到自己已经不占上风了。他们扶起自己仍在昏迷的同伴，开始逃跑了。两个人转向格朗泰尔，脸上挂着笑容。  
“嘿，我是弗以伊，他是巴阿雷。”那个身材较小的红发男子问候道。他的英语带着一点口音，也许是德语？格朗泰尔分辨不出来，他醉得实在太厉害了。  
“R。”格朗泰尔告诉他们。他把挡在眼前的头发拨开，才意识到刚才的一切是多么不可思议。他们三个人正在一条偏僻、黑暗、满是尿骚味的小巷子里，刚刚打赢了一场群架。  
弗以伊的眼睛突然瞪大了，他看到了格朗泰尔手臂上那道伤口。“你受伤了！”他惊呼道。“操，巴阿雷——快把车开过来。我们带你去急诊室，把它缝一下——”  
格朗泰尔挥挥手，打断了他的话。“我没事儿，它只是看起来糟糕。”在喝了那么多酒后，他说话还能这么清楚，真是挺了不起的。  
巴阿雷皱了皱眉头，“你确定吗？我说，你要是不想去医院，我俩有几个朋友是学医的。要不然给若李打个电话，让他检查检查？”  
格朗泰尔犹豫了一下，但还是摇了摇头。“不用了，谢谢，我真没事儿，等下让我朋友包扎一下就行了。”  
巴阿雷和弗以伊看起来还想说些什么，所以他赶紧转移了话题。“那么，你们的打架功夫是在哪儿学的？”  
巴阿雷的眼睛一下子就亮起来了。“离这边几条街的地方有家体育馆，那儿有开设搏击和柔道课，我从小就经常去。现在我在那儿做志愿工作，跟这家伙一起干。”他用胳膊环住自己的朋友，后者正对他深情地微笑着。格朗泰尔意识到，他们两个可能不止是朋友关系，但弗以伊的说话声打断了他的思索。  
“我是在孤儿院里长大的，以前有人每周来两次，给我们上课。那你呢？你学这些多久了？”  
“我从五岁就开始上课了，在法国——我是从那儿来的。”格朗泰尔解释道，顺便习惯一下他这个假身份。弗以伊点了点头。  
“我也是从欧洲来的——我是波兰人。你在纽约住的时间长吗？ ”  
“不长，我昨天刚和朋友过来。我觉得，我应该回他们那儿去了——他们估计已经开始担心了。”  
“我们给你打辆车。”巴阿雷坚持道。  
格朗泰尔想拒绝，但巴阿雷马上打断了他。  
“你喝得五迷三道的，又受伤了。而且，你刚来这儿，很容易在城里迷路的。就让我们帮个忙，好吧？”他看起来不容争辩，于是格朗泰尔答应了。  
.  
格朗泰尔爬进出租车，把地址告诉了司机，然后向弗以伊和巴阿雷点头告别。他很感激这两个人，但他的大脑已经变得混沌。他觉得自己不会再见到他们了。于是，格朗泰尔很快就忘掉了这两个帮他打架的人。


	7. Chapter 7

当格朗泰尔回到公寓时，已经快过零点了，屋里漆黑一片。他蹑手蹑脚地挪动着，尽力不发出响声，虽然他的头还有点晕。正当他小心翼翼地穿过走廊，生怕碰到什么东西时，客厅另一端的窗外传来热安平静的声音。  
“你房间是左边数最后一个。”热安说道。格朗泰尔吓了一跳，骂了句脏话，脚趾磕到了什么东西上。他挣扎着挪到窗边，看见热安正坐在防火楼梯上，指间夹着一支点着的香烟，膝盖上放着一本摊开的笔记本，上面是他乱七八糟的笔迹。他的耳朵后面别着一支笔，手指上有墨水的痕迹。  
“妈的，热安，你快吓死我了。”R嘟囔着，在他朋友身边坐下。热安虚弱地笑了一下，两个人沉默地坐了一会儿。突然，热安说道，“我想把头发留长，特别长的那种。我一直都想留，但没有机会——你怎么想？”  
R点了点头，心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。他喝得太醉了，没法思考这些东西，但热安还在紧张地说着。  
“我以前从来没想过写诗，你知道吗？但我刚才坐在这儿读西尔维娅·普拉斯，就觉得自己得说点什么。我得说出我自己的东西。所以我把笔记本拿来，把它们全写下来了。操，格朗——我说，R，我这辈子从来没感觉这么好过，就像我身上的压力全都消失了一样。自然，我对我爸妈的死感到伤心，但好在，我没有一想到他们就要崩溃。”  
“你能读给我听吗？”R问道，尝试着不去嫉妒他。  
“嗯好的，可以，等一会儿。”热安说着，拽出手机照亮了纸页，那上面凌乱地布满了文字和划划改改的痕迹。  
“怒吼。”热安读道。  
“它在我体内堆砌，  
那是无情的压力。  
像波浪，要冲向云霄，  
像野兽，挣扎着脱逃。  
沉积，堆砌，激荡；  
我知道，这一切无法释放。  
直到我怒吼。  
我怒吼着：诅咒空气，诅咒苍天，诅咒大海；我不在乎。  
我的吼声能震醒千百万个已死的神明。  
但我不能怒吼，不能喊叫。  
我需要伪装——不能全部放掉。  
'要坚强'他们说。  
我已经尽力，但却只想哭泣。  
可，一切仍然存在。  
蒸腾着，扶摇直上。  
堆积，堆积，堆积。  
直到我终于爆发，  
释放那狂野的怒吼。”  
“可能你真的需要。”R说道。热安好像被吓了一跳，迷惑地看向他，好像忘记了他的存在一样。  
“可能你真的需要怒吼。”R解释道。  
“什么？不写诗了？”热安失望地问道。  
R摇了摇头，撑着他喝醉的身子，尽可能优雅地站了起来。  
“不，我说，你一会儿再写诗，现在只管吼。”R告诉热安，把后者拽到栏杆跟前。他胳膊上的划痕仍旧隐隐作痛。“来吧。”他说。  
“这是个馊主意。“热安怀疑地说道，R使劲点了点头。  
“对哒，是挺馊的。但现在我喝醉了，你又处于情绪脆弱状态。”R说道，尽力把“情绪脆弱状态”几个字说清楚。  
“而且，这是个让人放松的好办法，你看！”他把身子探出栏杆，在纽约寒冷的空气中发出了喊声，很快就变成了号叫一样的声音。热安也喊了出来，他们的声音交织着，一半像哭，一半又像笑。  
在两人身后，客厅的灯突然亮了。他们转过头去，只见穿着晨衣的艾潘妮正皱着眉头，疲倦地看着他们。  
“我以为谁快死了呢。你俩在搞什么？”  
格朗泰尔对她露出一个醉汉的微笑。  
“坡妮！妮娜！不管你名字叫什么！来跟我们一起喊！”  
“这有益于健康。”热安一本正经地对她说道，然后转回身去，对着街道高声尖叫着。  
艾潘妮露出一个疲倦、半信半疑的笑容。但她还是跨出了窗子，和热安、R一起站在阳台凹凸不平的铁板上。  
“你们在干什么？”她问道，仍旧有些不解。  
“单纯地在喊。你偶尔也需要喊喊。我们被热安写的诗启发了。”格朗泰尔说着，又朝天空喊了一嗓子。  
艾潘妮笑了，她抬起头，发出一声安静的尖叫。  
“大点声。”R笑着对她说。“能多大声，喊多大声。”  
.  
艾潘妮大声喊了起来。三个人一起站在摇摇欲坠的阳台上，仰着头，对着墨黑的天空尖叫着。格朗泰尔注意到，这里没有星星，它们都被地上的灯光遮住了。他没有注意到自己在哭，直到他看见泪水从热安的脸上滑落。是为他父亲而哭，还是为那些星星而哭，他不知道。  
终于有人被惊动了。一扇窗子被愤怒地推开了，里面的声音吼道：“闭嘴，否则我报警了！”  
三个人笑成一团，跌跌撞撞地爬回了窗户里面。当艾潘妮的晨衣被窗缝夹住时，他们笑得更厉害了。R还没醒酒，被地毯绊了个跟头，摔倒在地。  
他们又笑了一阵。一种奇怪的似曾相识感（de-ja-vu）自R的心里升起，他想起了昨天晚上，他们三个的笑声*。虽然才过去一天，但现在想起来，却恍若隔世。  
他愤怒地拨开脸上的头发，泪水打湿了他的脸颊。他还没来得及放下胳膊，艾潘妮就猛地抓住了他的手腕，骂出一句脏话。  
“卧槽！你被刀子捅了吗？到底怎么回事？为什么不告诉我们？”她盯着R上臂的伤口喊道。热安也用恐惧的目光看着他。  
“哦——有个家伙拿酒瓶砸了我。别担心，这伤一点也不重。”格朗泰尔说着，试图把胳膊挣脱出来，但艾潘妮手上的力度紧得发痛。  
“我们得赶紧去医院什么的——这伤看起来好重。我们连急救包都没有。天，我们连条擦伤口的毛巾都没带。”她焦急万分地说道。  
“就算我们有急救包，也不会用它。”热安指出。“我以前连被子都不会叠。但是你现在真的得去医院。”  
“现在太晚了，而且我没事。它不疼，也没啥反应。”格朗泰尔抗议道，两个人摇了摇头。  
“我们还在倒时差，而且明天也没什么事。”艾潘妮坚定地说道，扶着他站起来。“你的胳膊急需医疗处理，来吧。热安，快去叫出租车。”  
热安点了点头，跟着他们离开了公寓，一边锁好身后的家门，一边打电话叫出租车。被拽进电梯的格朗泰尔夸张地翻了个白眼，嘟囔着说他们是在小题大做。  
电梯嘎吱嘎吱地响着，缓慢地从七楼降下。格朗泰尔感到一种奇异的感觉。  
“这是不是很奇怪？”他问道。  
“怎么了？”热安说道。  
“现在我们可以在半夜三更说走就走。现在没有人看着我们或者监视我们。现在我们可以随心所欲？”  
“我觉得，这就是自由的感觉吧。”在电梯门分开时，热安评论道。  
.  
*根据上文分析，“昨天晚上”应指三人从利兹科纳的家里逃出来，登上去纽约的飞机之前，当时恐怖事件还没有发生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *热安那首诗的原文：  
> "Scream," read Jehan.  
> "I feel it building inside me.  
> An unrelenting pressure.
> 
> Like a wave, just about to break,An animal, fighting to escape.
> 
> Growing, building, increasing.  
> And me, knowing there's no chance of releasing.
> 
> Until I scream.
> 
> And I scream: cursing the air,  
> Cursing the sky, the sea and I don't care.
> 
> My shout can wake a thousand dead gods.
> 
> But I can't scream and I can't shout.  
> I have to pretend - won't let it all out.
> 
> 'Be strong' they tell me and I try  
> When really all I want to do is cry.
> 
> But it's all still there.  
> Bubbling up, forcing its way out.Building up,  
> up, up, up.
> 
> Until finally I explode  
> in a single, wild scream.”
> 
> **根据上文分析，“昨天晚上”应指三人从利兹科纳的家里逃出来，登上去纽约的飞机之前，当时恐怖袭击还没有发生


	8. Chapter 8

两天后，他们就享受不了这份自由了。  
“套装餐具在他妈哪儿买啊？”艾潘妮压低嗓门，不耐烦地问道，她正抱着一大堆换洗床单。热安拿着一个电暖器，而R正把一组瓷盘子堆到一个洗衣篮里。  
三个人都觉得很烦躁、很冷、很疲倦。他们从医院回到公寓后，才意识到有多少东西需要买——虽然家具是现成的。不仅如此，整个公寓里只有客厅有暖气，而其他房间都冷得要命；他们三天都没吃过一顿正经饭，因为没有人会做饭。所以，他们决定来一次集体采购，买齐所有必需品。这事说起来容易，做起来难。  
他们成功地预约了一台微波炉和一台咖啡机的送货上门服务，但事实证明，他们谁都不知道居家必需品有哪些，以及如何保养这些东西。R、妮娜和热安慢慢意识到了，在没有女佣、厨师和管家的情况下，他们的生活是如此寸步难行。  
但这些并没有阻止热安对小装饰品的无力抵抗，以及R在艺术品商店的流连忘返。购物中心七拐八弯的通道和不清楚的平面图则使他们吃尽了苦头。  
周遭的气氛像吉他弦一样紧张。R对她低声吼道：“我怎么知道啊？我搞到这些盘子的地方，可能那儿会有餐具？”  
有个理货员扛着一大箱床单从他们身边走过。他用疲惫的语气说道：“餐具在12号通道，从这边拐个弯就是。”在他放下箱子时，R认出了他。那雀斑脸的红发男人愣了几秒钟，随即才反应过来。  
“嘿！”他问候道，语气明显精神多了。“你是酒吧的那个——喝醉了跟人干架，一对十还赢了的那个？R，是吗？”  
“呃，是的。不过没有你说的那么夸张。”格朗泰尔说道，拼命回想着面前这个人的名字。艾潘妮愤怒地瞪着他。  
“弗以伊。”那个男人提醒道。他笑了笑，然后把箱子一下又扛了起来。他的衬衫袖子是卷起来的，露出小臂上密密麻麻的纹身。他对热安和艾潘妮点了点头，露出友善的微笑——尽管后者正用冰冷的目光看着他。  
“他干什么了？”她一字一顿地问道，语气中满是愤怒。  
“呃……他打了场架，在酒吧里。打得还不错。”弗以伊话音刚落，就意识到自己说漏嘴了，只好向R投去一个歉疚的眼神。  
艾潘妮慢慢地转向格朗泰尔，愤怒地吐出一连串法语。  
“我靠，R， _ **十个人？**_ 我以为只有一个呢！ _ **十个？！**_ 你忘了吗？我们必须得低调，你个傻冒！你没受重伤，真是撞大运了！你个白痴，要是你得住院怎么办？我们会上新闻，然后一下子， _ **全世界都知道我们在哪儿了！**_ ”她喋喋不休地喊道。格朗泰尔皱了皱眉头，他还没完全脱离宿醉状态。昨天晚上，尽管艾潘妮和热安一再劝阻，但他还是去了酒吧，并且又一次喝醉了。  
“你的胳膊怎么样了？”弗以伊见缝插针地问道，试图阻止艾潘妮的长篇大论，但后者却突然将矛头指向了他。  
“你知道他胳膊的事儿？那你怎么不带他去医院啊？那天晚上是我们把他拽去的，他的伤口得缝三针！”她斥责道。弗以伊被这个身材小小，头发乌黑的法国姑娘吓了一跳——她的脾气比自己的头发还要火爆（a temper redder than his hair)。  
“别说他了，妮娜。”R疲惫地说道。“是我告诉他，我没事的。”  
艾潘妮要去敲他的脑袋，却被R闪开了。热安一脸无奈地看着他们，而弗以伊仍旧余悸未消。  
“那个，餐具在哪儿来着？”热安连忙问道，同时抓住艾潘妮再次抬起的手腕。弗以伊松了口气，放下了扛着的箱子。  
“我带你们去。”他说着，快步穿过通道。热安跟在他后面，尴尬地向他道了声歉。艾潘妮和格朗泰尔互相瞪了一眼，也跟上他们走了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.11.9，全文修订完成，每一章都有或多或少的译文修正，现在看开头几章的译文感觉跟黑历史似的，那翻译腔啊……  
> 等全文译完（虽然遥遥无期，但笛兰不会中途坑的！绝对不会！！），前期的章节还会大修一次，尽量减少直译的成分，力求让句子通顺易懂，以专业译者的标准要求自己！我三次元的事儿很多而且18年高考，但考完了就解放了，可以每天工作10小时（先别立flag），尽快译完全文！公民们，一起期待那一天吧！Le jour de glorieux arrivera!  
> 第九章很难译——又是政治名词又是双关语，人物还贼TM多，但我们要知难而进是不是？其实这章我还没译完，由于原文的这一章实在太长，所以我给分成两部分了，要不一章章长短不齐的强迫症看着难受QAQ第二部分我会尽快译出来，ABC的其他成员包括小珂都会出场的，小马也快了！  
> 碎碎念时间结束，上菜！祝食用愉快！

一个小时之后，热安、艾潘妮和格朗泰尔跟着弗以伊走进了“ABC之友”们集会的咖啡馆。  
弗以伊对他的工作很擅长，而且是全宇宙最棒的人类——三个人都赞同这一点。他不仅帮他们找到了餐具，还把购物单上的一长串儿东西都找齐了，预约好了送货服务，并且和他们聊了一路天。弗以伊是个半工半读的大学生（虽然他的朋友们大多是全日制学生），白天要打五份工，晚上去上夜校。他的法语说得不错，听到母语的感觉让人很安心。R、妮娜和热安都借此机会，向他讲了自己“过去的故事”，让自己尽快习惯这个新身份。  
在热安言简意赅地向他道谢，并告诉弗以伊说，他是世界上最好的人时，他只是笑了笑。“你们还没遇到我那群朋友呢。”他说道。“我下班之后请你们吃午饭，怎么样？他们也会来的。”  
三个人在商场里闲逛了半个来小时，直到弗以伊带着他们出了商场，穿过马路，来到了一家小小的咖啡馆门口，空气中弥漫着烤面包和咖啡豆的香味。  
“缪尚咖啡馆？”格朗泰尔读着招牌上有些剥落的文字。它的窗户上贴满了五颜六色的标牌和便利贴：“全世界最棒的咖啡”、“免费Wi-Fi”、“好多好多好多书”、“诗歌之夜——周五19:00开始”以及咖啡馆的开业时间和招牌饮品的菜单。古朴的木门前立着一块黑板，上面用巨大的彩色字母写着：“咖啡、蛋糕和社会正义——就在每周四晚上！”，黑板边缘围绕着雏菊花边。整个店门脸看起来乱糟糟的，但却洋溢着令人愉快的气息。格朗泰尔惊讶地挑起了眉毛。弗以伊对他笑了笑，耸了耸肩。  
“这是我朋友米西什塔开的店。”弗以伊说道。“她是有史以来最赞的厨师，也是我认识的最聪明的人。缪尚是我最喜欢来的地方，这儿的咖啡也是全世界最好喝的。真的。”  
四个人走进屋里。在适应了室内的光线后，墙边的一大排书架便映入了R的眼帘——和标牌上说的一模一样。这里各类书籍应有尽有，他看见一大堆《国家地理》（National Geographic）旁边放着几本有些年头的《哈利·波特》。  
店里随意散落着几张桌子，以及不少看上去很舒服的椅子，午后的阳光被窗户上的标签切割成五颜六色的小块，照在他们身上，带来一种舒适、明亮、复古的气息。柜台后面的几块黑板上写着菜单，用的是和外面一样的彩色粉笔。店里还没有客人，只有老板娘站在柜台后面，对弗以伊笑着。  
“你总算来啦！”她开玩笑地责怪着，注意到了他身后的R、妮娜和热安。“还带了朋友呢！”  
她的皮肤是焦糖色的，乌黑的波浪卷被皮发圈绑在脑后，一条橙色长裙随着她的步伐摇曳着。她有着温柔的棕色眼睛，笑容灿烂而真诚，像对待一个老朋友那样拥抱了格朗泰尔，着实把后者吓了一跳。  
“你可别把他们给吓跑了！”弗以伊打趣道。米西什塔后退了一步，有些不好意思地微笑着。  
“抱歉，我这人有点自来熟。”她说道。R冲她挥挥手，表示没关系。  
“什塔觉得她应该生在60年代，然后做个嬉皮士。”弗以伊说道。  
“60年代的渎神者（atheistic）。”米西什塔轻敲了一下他的胳膊，纠正道。“满嘴人权跟科技的那种家伙。”她自嘲地翻了个白眼。  
三个人尴尬地点了点头，不知道该怎么回应这两个怪人。好在这时，店门口进来两个手拉着手的人，边走边聊着天儿。他们走近弗以伊和米西什塔，根本没注意到店里还有三个陌生人。其中一个人个子高高，一头棕色卷发，笑容迷人至极。他穿着紧身牛仔裤和亮橙色的匡威球鞋，脖子上却突兀地别了一个荧光色领结。另一个人则穿着蓝色的格子呢衬衫，鼻梁上架着一副细框眼镜，看起来摇摇欲坠——比他的同伴保守多了。  
“古费！不管我们怎么劝，他都不可能放弃计划。”眼镜男不耐烦地说道，“我们得跟着他去，别让他把命搞丢了！”  
领结男叹了口气。“我们掺和进去只会起反作用，还是得好好劝他，他会听的，我们可是他哥们儿——嗨，弗以伊，嗨，什塔。”  
“这是R，妮娜和热安，他们是法国人。”米西什塔迅速插话道。“这是公白飞，这是古费拉克。”  
两个人这才注意到店里有新来者，朝他们三个友善地笑了笑。  
“各位，欢迎来到不夜城*！”古费拉克——也就是领结男——热情地问候道。  
“你们是被他们拐骗过来的吗？他们以前就这么干过。”公白飞问道，半是开玩笑，半是正经。“如果是的话，我代表他们道歉，请别起诉我们。”  
“有一次我们真的被告了。”米西什塔难过地叹了口气。公白飞挑了挑眉毛。  
“巴阿雷。若李。马吕斯。他们三个都是被骗过来的。”他说道。  
“但他们现在都是常客啊。”米西什塔做了个鬼脸，笑了。“只有一个人走了就没再来过，还有就是马吕斯——不过他后来又回来了。其实我觉得，他俩就是被安灼拉吓跑的。”  
“我没有吓他们。”一个陌生的声音从店门口响起。当格朗泰尔看向说话的人时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍——这人简直就是天神下凡。他一头金色长发，在脑后松松地系了条马尾，露出那张精致得几近完美的脸庞，像极了文艺复兴油画里的阿波罗，让格朗泰尔对他又多了几分好感：他热爱古典艺术，也热爱希腊神话，而安灼拉正是这两者的具象化。他穿着鲜红色的皮夹克和黑色紧身牛仔裤，更显得真实，触手可及。  
他一定是个希腊神明/男模，从《奥林匹斯时尚》的封面上走下来的，R想道。  
“而且，”安灼拉说着，把他的书包甩到一把摇摇晃晃的椅子上，“他们是共和党。你干什么带他们来啊？”  
“因为他们很可爱啊。安灼拉，亲爱的，别把什么都扯到政治立场上去啊。”米西什塔说着，翻了个白眼，安灼拉怀疑地哼了一声，”不管怎么样，听听反对意见对你有好处。再说了，马吕斯不也是右翼嘛。”  
“跟马吕斯谈政治，等于对牛弹琴**。”安灼拉说道。“他只关注拿破仑和军事问题，而且很讲道理——那个家伙就不讲。”  
“你不能因为别人有不同观点，就说他们不讲理。”公白飞迅速说道。  
“但他就是不讲理！我跟他解释马克思主义和社会主义，他就骂我们是共产分子⋆！”  
“然后你骂他是法西斯分子，还叫他滚出去！”  
“他反对实行全民保健制度！”  
“你们俩，安静一下！”弗以伊打断了他们的争论。“安灼拉，这是妮娜、热安和R，他们是法国人。各位，这是安灼拉。”安灼拉心不在焉地朝他们点了点头，在书包里翻找着什么。  
“安灼拉是我们的头儿，人特别勇敢。”古费拉克压低声音，对他们说道。“我们是一个社会激进组织。”  
“古费！我不是什么'头儿'！ABC之友是一个非盈利的组织，组织内人人平等。”安灼拉说道。听见“ABC之友”几个字时，格朗泰尔笑了出来，安灼拉冷冷地看了他一眼。  
“你笑什么？”  
“你们这双关语（pun）用得不错。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“ABC之友——这是句双关语。”  
“哎，是啊！ABC，abaissés⋆⋆。”热安也明白了过来，他笑着说道。大家都看向了他，只除了正盯着地板的弗以伊。  
“在法语里，abaissés有“卑微”、“低下”的意思。”格朗泰尔解释道。“你们这个社会激进组织管自己叫“卑贱者的朋友”。这名字挺好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为"the City That Never Sleeps"  
> **原文为"Marius knew about as much about politics as a wet sock would"，意指马吕斯对政治一无所知  
> ⋆原文为Communists，由于不清楚作者（或者说文中的众人）对共产主义的看法如何，此处存疑，暂且作贬义词译  
> ⋆⋆在法语中，ABC和abaissés的发音相同，这也是《悲惨世界》原著中的梗


End file.
